Magic Staff
Magic Staff is the 34th episode to air, and is paired with the 33rd episode, "Major Pepperidge". The episode involves the brothers attempting the share a legendary all-powerful weapon that they found in a dark cave. Plot Synopsis We open on the usual exterior daytime shot of the mansion, where we hear the sounds of Gordon reading to Waffle his pop-up book of mythological weaponry. Mr. Blik, carrying a plate of lemon gelatin, walks up to the two and is suddenly hit to the wall by Gordon flipping to the next page, which irritates Blik a bit. Gordon then informs to Blik that he was simply showing Waffle his pop-up book, to which Blik yanks out the currently displayed weapon that hit him, asking what that "stupid thing" is. Gordon boldly reveals it to be The Thunder Swork! The legendary weapon/eating utensil! (Waffle describes it as "Sworky!") It brings great strength and stamina to only the worthiest to wield the legendary blade/utensil. Mr. Blik initially disregards this information, still angry about being smacked, until the word "great power" registers to his hothead, and the trio set off to find The Thunder Swork. Deep in the woods, the cats are hitching a ride on a mule lead by an elderly grizzled guide, who shows to them the last known resting place of the Swork. The four enter the dark cave without caution (as caution is for saps, says Mr. Blik) and they split up to find the Swork. Initially, there was an overabundance of rocks, dirt and even more rocks, but no legendary weapon to be found. Waffle, in his classic air-headed fashion, picks up a stone, which collapses an entire pile before the entrance, blocking the bunch in the cave. The rocks won't budge, and there is no other way out. Waffle's claustrophobia acts up to this, he goes berserk, grabs a stick and attempts to make a hole out. But, as soon as he smacks the stick on the rocks, an electrical explosion is abruptly seen, knocking the other three back to the walls. The smoke clears, revealing that Waffle had TRANSFORMED. That stick was really the Thunder Swork in a primitive form, and Waffle had gained the ability for flight. Waffle hits his head, and drops to the ground, and the Swork went back to it's original form. Gordon is astounded by the find, and Mr. Blik immediately grabs it out of his hands. With his added almighty strength, Blik flicks the walls, and knocks them down in an avalanche of rocks, freeing the four. The ecstatic three start their way back with the Swork, but are warned of the great power that awaits them in their paws, and they may not yet be worthy of the possession. But, of course, Mr. Blik settles it as "We found it, it's ours, we're worthy." and promptly leaves the elder. Gordon and Waffle hop onto Blik's wide backside, and they fly away with their newfound Swork. Now, back at the mansion, the three stand before a giant organizational calendar, built up by Gordon in the interest of sharing the Swork's use fairly among the three. Between uses, The Thunder Swork will be kept safely locked away in a vault inside the mansion. After the patterns and regulations are set and organized, Mr. Blik finds himself eager to show the world what the cat brothers can do with such power, and the trio head out for a Swork test drive in the town of Bakersfield. We start with Gordon's use, where we see him forming the shape of the Human Kimberly's head on a cloud, until he hears an elderly woman cry for help. Gordon rushes over and sees she's being crushed by a giant boulder, which he easily lifts up, not even dropping one bead of sweat. The old woman thanks Gordon until he hears a familiar tune sung by a familiar voice. He notices Kimberly running across the fields holding a unicorn doll into the air, and singing her usual tune. Gordon hands the boulder to the old woman and heads towards Kimberly, and the elder finds herself crushed again. It's Mr. Blik's turn, and we see the excited kitty posing at City Hall before the press, flexing his mighty muscles for all the cameras to take in. Suddenly, a loud ringing noise is heard, and two criminals are seen speeding away from the bank after the heist. This turns the cameras onto them, until Mr. Blik brings their attention back onto his bulky body, dismissing the bank robbery. Finally we see Waffle's turn, where he's simply stroking his luxurious flowing blonde hair in front of his newts. But then a space craft slams onto the mansion's yard, where alien invaders hop onto the Earth's land, and plan to sweep it clean of it's inhabitants. Waffle stands by hoping there was someone to help stop the big catastrophe, as he pets Gomez, unaware he still has the Swork with him. Now that everyone has had their turn, the three brothers retire to their individual bedrooms. But the rightmost door is seen budging open. This is revealed to be the sneaky Mr. Blik, with a grimace crossing his face. He lurks across the halls, and towards the vault that contains the Swork, where he surprisingly bumps into Gordon, who was simply looking to hold it for a wee second. But when the two see the vault had opened, the Swork was nowhere in the pedestal. A blast is heard in another hallway, and the two rush towards where it was heard. And they find the culprit, Waffle stroking his blonde hair, who notices the two and attempts to hide the Swork behind his back. The three are then chasing and fighting each other over the Swork, from smashing into walls to Mr. Blik eating Gordon whole. The three are seen catfighting until the Swork is broken into three halves, causing the powers of the weapon to be split. Gordon gets the muscles, Waffle gets the flight, and Blik is left with the hair. At the door is the grizzled guide, who has come to take the Swork back to it's rightful resting place, noting how the three are clearly inept to contain it's power. The brothers refuse to return the Swork, which leaves the elder to reveal that his form that they see before them is simply an altered appearance that humans can comprehend. He grabs the mule by the tail, and strikes it onto the ground, which turns his form into his true identity: The Nobleman, the Thunder Swork's sworn protector, and his steed, Flargen Von Wrinklebach. Due to the witnessed selfish acts of the three dysfunctional cats, the Nobleman demands that the Swork is returned, or they shall settle the conflict the way he has for generations. The Nobleman strikes the ground, transporting them all into a gladiator ring. Inside the giant gladiator ring, The Nobleman hops onto his steed, and begins charging for the three brothers. While running, Gordon suggests that they give in and return the Swork back to the Nobleman, which Blik refuses, fearing to return to the physically powerless life they had. Reminded of the power, Waffle recollects that he can still fly, and he soars up and catches his two brothers away from the ring... Well, he only one. He flies away holding Gordon by the leg, and the two see that Mr. Blik was being dragged by the tail by the Nobleman across the gladiator ring. Gordon is horrified and wants to save his brother, and Waffle agrees. But then thinks of having Blik's room if he's gone. But he swoops down to help him anyway. Waffle tosses Gordon onto the mighty steed, pushing the Nobleman off, taking Blik with him. When the two recollect, the Nobleman grabs Blik by the blonde locks as he tries to scramble away. Gordon attempts to ride the steed, not knowing how to steer the thing, which prompts Waffle to hop abord it's head, shouting "Turn, horsey, turn!" Flargen turns over and runs towards Blik and the Nobleman. The stretched out hair between them holds the horse, until it throws the horse back at the Nobleman, freeing Blik and transforming them back to their human form. The three celebrate their victory, and their teamwork as brothers. Now that the Swork is rightfully theirs, Mr. Blik then requests the other two pieces of the Swork so they can fly off. But then again, as Gordon notes, why should Blik get it when he was the one who had to be saved? This triggers a classic catfight, and then the Swork gets scrambled in the process... and so do the cats. Ashamed at the grimace of the grizzled Nobleman, Mr. Blik admits that maybe they were never worthy of the Swork's power. The Nobleman collects the scrambled weapon and walks off, leaving the shameful three alone. Waffle makes one last reach for the luxurious blonde hair on Blik's scalp, and Blik slaps his hand away from it. The jumbled trio are left at the gladiator ring. Trivia * This episode was put on hold three times before "Major Pepperidge". It was originally meant to be aired on August 13, 2006. ** Which would have paired it up with "Clan Destiny". Continuity * Waffle shouts "Splee" again. * Mr. Blik shouts "I'm drivin'!" again. * Gordon shapes Human Kimberly's face in the sky for the second time. * The alien invaders from Waffle's Swork scene strongly resemble the insects from Southplate in Doug TenNapel's first graphic novel, GEAR. * Mr. Blik's insult in this episode is "You bug-eyed pony wrangler!" * A steed-like creature gets their view obstructed for the second time. Errors * Seconds before Blik smooches the Swork while running away from the Nobleman, his tail is left uncolored. Cast Wayne Knight as Mr. Blik Rob Paulsen as Gordon Kevin McDonald as Waffle/Newts Maurice LaMarche as Hovis Jeff Bennett as The Nobleman/Grizzled Guide/Panicked Man Peter Hastings as Major Pepperidge/Old Lady Navigation Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:2006